


Accidentally on Purpose

by lemon_amethyst



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bartenders, But he's trying, Crush at First Sight, Fluff, Gay Bar, M/M, Markjin, Misunderstandings, Original Character(s), Romance, jackbum is a side pairing, jinyoung is whipped, mark is clumsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_amethyst/pseuds/lemon_amethyst
Summary: Jinyoung falls in love with a handsome customer, who's leaving before he can snap out of the daze and ask for his number - or a name, at least.





	Accidentally on Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the draft of this story back in the 2016 or so, and I found it a while ago and decided to change some things and post it. The story was uspposed to be a one-shot, but I have a different approach to it now than I had back then - I think the story will have about 5 chapters, maybe 6. 
> 
> It's been a while since I posted anything and I feel like I forgot how to write, though ;n; Hope you'll be lenient with me and forgive me all mistakes - English is not my first language!  
> I hope you'll like it! Enjoy :)
> 
> (and before you ask: I know I have another on-going fic. I'll definitely finish it in the near future! Wish me luck on this one! :))

 

 

  
    Jinyoung bobbed his head to the rhythm of the loud pop music playing, while he was polishing the glasses, taking a look at Bambam from time to time, to check if he needs some help with the customers which seemed to fill the place with every passing second. The Rumour was crowded tonight, even though it was a Monday evening. Despite the pretty good reputation the bar had, Jinyoung hadn't seen a new face around customers for a long time now. He's used to serve the drinks to the same people all over again, remembering their favorites unconsciously and even making friends with some of them. 

He wasn't really surprised at the lack of new faces in the place - even though the times were changing and there was more acceptance towards homosexuality nowadays - people were still reluctant to come to gay bars to spend evenings with their friends - gay or not.

 _Maybe that was the reason why Jinyoung have noticed a new face straight away in the crowd of faces he already knew? Or maybe was it the man's exceptional handsome looks that drew his attention?_  
   
The bar's light was dimmed; colorful lights illuminated people's faces, but Jinyoung could still see the slight frown on the handsome's face. The man looked lost and hesitant - he was apparently looking for the bar, because as soon as his eyes met Jinyoung's, the frown on his face washed away with relief immediately, as he rushed towards him without second thoughts. Jinyoung's breath caught up in his chest and his heartbeat sped up its pace, when the stranger was approaching him, squeezing through the crowd - still a bit unsure, but with a nice smile on his features. Jinyoung dropped his gaze on the glass in his shaking hands, trying to focus on anything else, on the loud music, on the smudge on the glass he was desperately polishing now -   _anything_ , because he knew he had to look like a total creep staring at the stranger. A _very_ _handsome_ stranger at that. His mouth went dry, at  the realization that it was the first time in a long, _long_ time since he felt like this seeing another guy. He was starting to think that maybe he's not attracted to anyone at all anymore, that he's selfish, or that he lacks something - but now, this guy came to The Rumour, destroying those thoughts with his stunning smile.

The feeling was familiar. He fell in love with him at the first glance. _He must be nuts!_ That was what his romcom's corrupted mind told him, too - he has to stop watching them, because they're hindering the real world for him. 

Still, dreaming was a human thing, anyway.

The man sat down on the chair, still looking around - almost shyly - and  Jinyoung couldn't help but to speak up, despite the butterflies flying around in his stomach. Even though the man looked pretty formal and dignified in his tailored navy suit and black tie, there was something about him that made Jinyoung feel the instant urge to take care of him. As sappy as it was, he wanted those pretty, shining eyes on him, right now. He swallowed.

    "A-a tiring day at work?" He started, trying to engage the man in an innocent small talk, while his heart was hammering against his chest like crazy. The man looked at him, surprised, his deep dark eyes widened abruptly, as if he was snatched out of his thoughts, but softened a second later. The eye contact seemed to pump out Jinyoung from his common sense; he couldn't form any other sentences - he was melting under the man's gaze.

    "Oh? Ah, yes," The man answered shortly, as his gaze left Jinyoung's eyes and fell on his hands that were lying on his laps. The guy's voice was husky, but somewhat soft - the kind of voice Jinyoung would want to wake up to every morning, the kind of voice that would calm his nerves, or  awoke them in the middle of the night, along with hot sensual breaths  hitting his ears in a heat of the desire- _Oh, no, he's totally whipped!_

Just when Jinyoung wanted to ask some dumb question that would come to his mind, to hear his voice again, the man raked his long fingers through his hair shoving his brown hair back away from his face with a tired sigh, revealing his forehead, before the strands returned softly to the place again. Jinyoung couldn't stop staring at him, his attractively sculpted face looked almost godlike and Jinyoung had to restrain himself from reaching out to touch his flawless skin to actually make sure if it isn't made of marble- But he averted his gaze, embarrassed, as soon as the man's eyes found Jinyoung's for a split second, looking so innocent and breathtaking as if nothing happened - _as if his whole presence didn't wreck Jinyoung's heart at all._  
      
    "Hey handsome, are you alone?" Changmin - the customer well known in the place for hunting for the new victims of his love affairs - suddenly approached the man, taking a seat beside him, too closely - almost leaning on his shoulder slightly. The man seemed horrified at Changmin's closeness, as he backed off right away, nearly falling off of a hooked chair. Jinyoung sighed, as a weird protective feeling washed over him - even though he knew Changmin wasn't a bad guy, he was just a huge flirt - he felt the need to protect The Handsome Stranger. On the other hand, Jinyoung wasn't surprised Changmin was interested in him - by now, he noticed that pretty much every single man in the place was sending him curious glances.

    "Changmin-ssi, you should give him some space. He's exhausted from a tiring day at work," Jinyoung said politely, but his tone of voice came out as cold - it was too late to control his voice, he just wanted Changmin to go as far as he could right now and make The Handsome Stranger feel comfortable again. Jinyoung felt extremely proud of himself when the said man's eyes flickered in his direction, smiling softly, when Changmin pulled away from him. Jinyoung puffed out his chest - his confidence grew gradually.

    "Ooh, is that so?" Changmin asked, smirking, "We could chill somewhere together, I could make you relaxed in no time-"

    " _Changmin-ssi!_ " Jinyoung raised his voice, drawing the attention of the few customers sitting at the bar - he saw Bambam giggling at his reaction from the side - but he couldn't care less! He couldn't help it! Hearing such things towards his crush wasn't really making him feel good. "Don't scare our customers, really!" Changmin pouted.

    "Okay, okay! Nagging as always, Jinyoung-ah..." He mumbled, but finally left the stranger's side obediently, looking like a kicked puppy. Jinyoung felt bad for jumping on him like that for a second; he wasn't often so fierce with the customers - but changed his mind immediately when he caught the wink Changmin send towards his crush as he was leaving. Jinyoung rolled his eyes. _That guy, seriously!_

    "Ah, Changmin-sii is always so persistent, he always flirts with every handsome stranger appearing in the place, though he's not harmful." Jinyoung explained to the man, who seemed to be a bit calmer now, when no one is occupying his personal space. He nodded, as he loosened his tie carelessly and - _once again_ \- Jinyoung had to swallow and focus on his work not to go crazy with his colorful imagination. _He was at work for God's sake!_ It was difficult to do anything when someone so handsome was sitting in front of him. "W-what would you like to drink?" 

    "I don't really know..." The man touched the nape of his neck, turning his head towards the menu on the screen on his right.

    "Alright, maybe something sweet?" _As sweet as you?_ Jinyoung asked internally, snorting at his embarrassing, _love-struck_ side - he was glad no one could read his mind, Jaebum and Bambam would make fun of him hearing it. He began to prepare the drink, after the man nodded to confirm his choice, before Jinyoung noticed that the frown was back on the man's face, his body stiffened suddenly. Jinyoung looked in the direction of his gaze while preparing the drink - there was a couple of men, who were whispering about something, their hands draped over each other's bodies - looked like a couple in love. _Why did The Handsome Stranger react like that? Were they someone he knew? An ex?!_ He tried not to think much of it, but the nervousness made him a bit restless, as he spilled a bit of the pomegranate juice while pouring it into the drink.  
      
    "Um, e-excuse me?" Jinyoung's head jerked towards the man, whose husky voice was quieter, but more nervous, when he noticed his face was closer to his leaned a bit towards Jinyoung. Jinyoung's heart skipped a beat. "Um… i-is it… It's a…" The Handsome Stranger stammered, whispering, while looking around the place again at the people talking and dancing, and froze when he saw the couple of men beside him kissing, but still managing the close position to Jinyoung -  Jinyoung could feel the wooden scent of the stranger's perfume. Jinyoung felt the need to bury his nose into the man's neck, just to feel the scent from the source. He swallowed, trying to snap out of his daze, but waited at the stranger's further actions.

    "W-what is it?" Jinyoung asked, equally quiet, as if he couldn't speak any louder to prevent their little bubble to burst, despite the loud music playing around them. He put the drink in front of him, as he looked at the man's face from under his eyelashes - he didn't know what the stranger's problem was that made him so petrified  - but he couldn't think straight as soon as he noticed the stranger was biting his lips, uneasily. Jinyoung's stomach tickled with a weird fluttering feeling; he licked his dry lips, as if preparing for capturing the stranger's ones in a second-

    "It is, _oh my god_." The stranger said, backing off abruptly, as he covered his mouth with his hand, his face dawning in some kind of realization. Jinyoung tilted his head to the side, suddenly out of breath, _what is going on?_ "Oh my god," The man repeated, as a blush crept on his cheeks, "I-it's a gay bar, isn't it?" He asked, his round eyes boring into Jinyoung, waiting for an answer. Jinyoung was confused.

    "Yes, it is." He answered simply, but seeing the stranger's reaction to it made him realize that it wasn't so obvious to the man in front of him, "Wait… you didn't know?" Jinyoung had no idea what to do - should he burst out laughing at the stranger's unawareness, which was hilarious considering there were the same-sex couples in every corner of the place, making out or dancing suggestively? Or should he actually cry his eyes out because it seemed that the gorgeous godlike man wasn't even gay to invest his feelings in?

The man touched his forehead, looking as if he regretted his life choices at the moment, as he shook his head, confirming Jinyoung's nightmares. Even though the stranger was smiling shyly at him, with his cheeks burning with embarrassment, while answering his question, Jinyoung wanted to cry. He couldn't believe what was happening, he could feel psychical pain from the disappointment he felt right now - his stomach knotted unpleasantly and his heart was broken as soon as it has been awakened to life.   
      
    "I moved here two weeks ago and I don't really know any good clubs in the area and… my coworker recommended me this place." The man explained, before gulping the whole drink in one-go. He grimaced a little at the taste, before he stood up from his chair and reaching in his pockets, pulling out his wallet. Jinyoung's heart stopped at the sight - _he didn't want him to go just yet, he was sure he won't see him again if he'll let him go like that!_ His mind started to work at high speed, thinking and trying to find a way to let him stay, just a bit longer!

    "A-are you leaving already?" His tone came out more desperate as he intended it to be, but The Handsome Stranger was adamant - he looked at him sheepishly, pulling out a few bills and paying for the drink. Jinyoung panicked. "Another drink is on us!" Jinyoung blurted out, but could already feel the burning stare of Jaebum - who was his friend and his boss, a person counting every penny - through the wall. Jinyoung could pay for the drink out of his own pocket just fine, only if the stranger would want to stay-

    "Thank you for the offer, but… I better go now," He flashed Jinyoung another smile, this time the stranger's eyes smiled along with his mouth and Jinyoung couldn't believe his eyes - _how was it possible that the man could get even more breathtaking?_

    "Wait-" He started, but the man was already taking his way through the crowd to the exit.

    "Let him go, Jinyoung-ah, don't get too invested," Jaebum suddenly appeared, wearing a smirk on his face, as if the talk about the money summoned him from the back. Jinyoung sighed, watching his crush leaving the place hurriedly, before bumping into Jackson at the entrance.  
   
    "Hey! You came!" He heard Jackson's excited voice, who got ignored by the man. Jinyoung tilted his head, _was Jackson the coworker the man was mentioning earlier?_ "What is wrong with him?" He mumbled, pouting slightly at the rude behavior of the stranger, before he approached the bar and took the seat in front of Jinyoung - the seat The Handsome Stranger was occupying a minute ago.

    "Do you know him?" Jinyoung asked straight away, but got ignored when Jaebum leaned over the bar counter and captured Jackson's lips in a heated kiss, which the other responded to without hesitating, hooking his arms around Jaebum's neck. Jinyoung rolled his eyes, his patience was running out, he didn't have time to watch those two like this any longer, _he wanted answers!_ "Yah! Jackson!" 

It seemed to draw their attention to Jinyoung, as the two of them exchanged a whispered and unbearably sweet greetings, before Jaebum went back to work and Jackson focused on Jinyoung's question. _Finally._

    "What was the question? Ah, yeah, it was Mark, the new guy in our company," He said. _Mark... The name sounded so right in Jinyoung's mouth._ So that was the coworker he was talking about, huh? Of course, Jackson would do that, recommend a straight guy his boyfriends' bar to get more customers! "He seemed to be mad at me or something, I don't know why, I thought we're friends!" 

    "Well. if you recommended him a gay bar, while he's not gay, don't you think he would get offended?" Jinyoung asked, suddenly feeling irritated - _it was Jackson's fault he has a broken heart right now!_ Even though he hoped Mark wasn't that kind of person who would mind any other sexual orientations - actually he acted pretty sweet when he realized it's a gay bar, but still he ran away in the end.  
  
    "Huh? I thought the name of the bar would ring a bell, though… but how do you know? And why are you so salty today?" Jackson asked, and Bambam came up to them, kindly answering the question instead of Jinyoung.

    "Jinyoungie-hyung fell in love with this guy, he was making heart eyes for the whole 10 minutes he was here... then he realized it's a gay bar and escaped as if he was on fire!" Bambam laughed, holding onto his stomach. 

    "Seriously!?" Jackson joined the laughs, "Jinyoungie fell in love? Our cold and indifferent Jinyoungie!? That's a miracle!"   
      
    " _Shut up!_ Of course not!" Jinyoung's face burned, hearing his friends' teasing. It wasn't funny to him at all, he was suffering, he needed  to get used to the thought that he won't see Mark ever again. It was the  first time he felt like this towards another human being, the first one was  his first boyfriend he had in high school. It was honestly something  important to Jinyoung; feeling like this after such a long time - he craved  this feeling, despite of how cold and heartless he seemed to be to other  people, he wanted to be in love. He wanted to be loved.

He narrowed his eyes at them laughing and having the time of their lives,  making fun of Jinyoung, when he slammed his hands on the bar counter,  trying to appear dangerous: "Stop it you two! Let me work!" He yelled, but they only laughed more, seeing Jinyoung's pout and crimson red  cheeks. _He wanted to die._

 

 

 


End file.
